A plurality of closure devices for restraint systems for vehicles, e.g. in the form of belt systems, are known. For this purpose belt buckles are used, in which belt hooks are inserted and locked in a corresponding receptacle. Unlocking traditionally proceeds via a button for the purpose of opening and releasing the belt buckle and then the belt hook is pulled out of the belt buckle.